I'm Here
by KittyNebula
Summary: Felicity is asleep, but Oliver has other plans. (Established Olicity Relationship)


**A/N:**

This started out as a drabble based on a prompt that I kept really ambiguous regarding the pairing, you can read it on AO3 in its original form. If you want to check out my profile you will see the linked work, but I decided to re work it slightly to give it a more Olicity twist.

Constructive criticism is good, especially if there are any typos etc.

Disclaimer: They aren't mine; I just play with them because I can and I know its going to take a while before we get a real Olicity kiss in the show

**I'm Here**

She was in the warm place.

The safe place.

The place where reality and dreams were blurred around the edges but still merged seamlessly into each other.

That blissful time where anything could be possible as long as you didn't open your eyes.

She was surrounded in warmth and her body felt as if it was floating and that's when she thought she felt something brush her skin as soft as a feather. Her skin prickled with remembrance and no small amount of longing. The touch came again, only it lasted longer this time and goose bumps sprung on her skin in the wake of the touch.

She leaned into the sensation, encouraging, hoping.

The next time the touch was firmer, a calloused finger tracing the line of her shoulder, wending its way slowly across the base of her neck, tracking liquid sensation across her skin as it followed a path down her spine. The sensation bloomed into heat as lips ghosted the same course across her burning skin. A soft sigh escaped her lips, as fingers trailed along her side before settling on her hip, his thumb moving backwards and forwards in a hypnotising cadence that had her slipping further into that place between waking and sleeping. His lips were now joined by his tongue, tasting her skin, marking her, stoking the fire in her belly into a slow burn. His thumb never ceasing its rhythmic movement against her hip, anchoring her to this moment.

He shifted closer to her, his lips teasing the spot just below her ear, his breath warm and familiar against her skin. Her hand moved of its own will coming up to his face to hold him to her, her fingers grazing along his jaw, his stubble rough against the pads of her fingertips. His lips left their current occupation as he turned his face into the touch, kissing her palm.

He had so many kisses, and normally she loved the feeling of being lost in his kiss, he kissed her like the world could end at any moment, and in their line of work that was always a distinct possibility, but her favourites were always when he was taking his time in learning every inch of her. When they just had the time to _be_ and the world wasn't trying to keep them apart.

She shifted closer to him, his arm coming to settle around her waist, his thumb continuing its slow back and forth motion against her belly. He huffed a laugh against her ear as she rubbed the top of her foot along the back of his leg encouraging him closer. She felt him hard and hot against her back and hummed in approval as he pressed closer still. Her fingers caught in his hair, keeping him close.

His fingers stroked a path further down her belly and she shifted again allowing his fingers to slide between her legs. A soft growl rumbled in his chest when he found her wet for him, his finger ghosting across her clit eliciting a whimper from her.

"Open your eyes Felicity."

Her mind told her not to, but her heart wouldn't listen, she loved to lose herself in his fathomless gaze as he bought her body to unimaginable heights. She rolled onto her back opening her eyes as he commanded. A soft smile spreading across her face at the look he was giving her. It was rare that Oliver let himself be so open with anyone but she always saw him and she cherished his trust in her. His gaze went from her eyes to her lips as he swooped in to kiss her.

She pulled him closer her fingers sliding across his shoulders, over his scarred skin and into his hair, anchoring him to her as their tongues caressed and slid against each other, teeth nibbling and breaths mingling in an ages old dance.

His hands moved across her skin igniting fire and stoking the flames that felt like they could consume her, her hands mirrored his, mapping the contours of his muscles so they would forever be etched in her memory, her nails scratching and teasing a path over his lower back making him hum in appreciation.

One hand trailed along her side before coming to cup her breast, his thumb rubbing across her nipple making her shiver, not to be outdone she slid her hands between them to massage his cock, making his eyes almost roll back in his head at the sensation. He was so thick and ready for her she could feel her body pulsing in anticipation of his solid length filling her over and over.

"Keep that up and this will be over before it's started."

She merely winked at him and carried on her exploration, he retaliated by plunging two fingers into her, smirking when she whimpered, her hips automatically canting against his hand to try and get more friction. Her hands scrabbling for purchase against the sheets as she did.

"Shhh, soon Felicity, soon." He murmured against her neck.

The slow push and pull of his fingers were aided by his thumb brushing her clit on every thrust. She sought his mouth again, kissing him to keep herself from coming apart too soon under his skilful ministrations. He kept up the slow rhythm until she thought she would go mad from the sensations wracking her body.

Her orgasm hit her unexpectedly and he pulled back to watch her come apart on his fingers, her back arched and she cried out his name, her eyes hooded as her body shuddered out her release. He licked his fingers before moving in to kiss her again allowing her to taste herself as he just had.

Pulling him closer she began to stroke him again, his eyes sliding shut and his forehead dropping to her shoulder as her thumb rubbed across the head of his cock.

"Please Oliver." She breathed in his ear and that was all the encouragement he needed to shift his body and slide into her.

She sighed as he filled her, her legs wrapping around him allowing him to sink deeper. She would never get enough of this feeling, of having him inside her, of feeling like they were one. He started to move and her mind went blank. They became lost in the rhythm, their bodies pushing and sliding together. She felt the wave of her orgasm building and building before the wave broke and she convulsed around him shattering into a million pieces, he thrust against her twice more before his own orgasm left him breathless and panting.

They lay intimately entwined together as their bodies slowed, her fingers stroking across his shoulders and the scar that had finally bought him into her life as she felt sleep tugging her back to its embrace, he shifted so he was on his back with her tucked into his side, pulling the covers over them to keep the chill of the night at bay.

"Sleep Felicity, I'm here." He murmured into her hair as she allowed her mind and body to drift back to that warm place between sleeping and waking safely wrapped in the arms of her lover.


End file.
